State Of Grace
by OswinInOz
Summary: When Violet Pond returns to Hogwarts for her sixth year, she anticipates a year of pranking, magic, and romance with her boyfriend Remus. What she did not expect however was a joke on Snape gone wrong, or the quidditch match no one can explain. And through it all, Violet has been having strange dreams no one can explain. Is she going mad, or is Dumbledore hiding something from her?
1. Prologue: In the Beginning

Violet Pond stood on platform nine and three quarters, looking anxiously at the large, red steam engine. Yes, she was excited to going to a Wizarding school, but if it were anything like her school in Sussex, England, she wasn't sure her school life would be any better. Insecurities getting the best of her, she brushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes and stared at the train with mixed feelings. She bit her lip, contemplating asking her mother and father to take her back home. Beth Pond noticed her daughters distress and leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"You're going to do fine," Beth said, kissing her on the temple.

"Mother," Violet said, "what if the other kids don't like me?" Beth smiled sadly at her daughter and stood up strait.

"Everyone will love you," she said. "And if not, they're missing out on a wonderful, young witch." Violet smiled uncertainly and looked back up at the train. Smoke billowed out the top, a dark, sad cloud. Violet turned to her sister and gave her a real smile.

"I'll see you for Christmas," she said. Tracy smiled, then teared up.

"I'll miss you," Tracy said, tears flowing openly by now. Violet knelt down at eye level to talk to her little sister.

"And I will miss you," she told the nine year old. Then she straitened back up and went to board the train. She turned once to wave, and then she was gone.

The train was the noisiest, most crowded place Violet had ever been in. She pulled her rucksack alone behind her, her owl cage under her arm. She looked in every compartment and found them all full. The further back she went, however, the nastier the people looked. When she got to the very end of the train, a very tall boy with short black hair blocked her way. He was turned around talking to someone in a compartment and didn't see her. She stood there for what seemed like forever before saying, "Excuse me." He stopped talking and turned to face her. His eyebrows raised, his face becoming menacing. He looked like he was right about to shout a rather nasty curse word when someone behind him said, "Regulus!"

The boy turned and frowned. "What do you want Sirius?" The boy asked, crossing his arms over his chest. The boy - Sirius - got up from his compartment and stared down at the other - Regulus. If she thought Regulus was tall it was because she hadn't seen the other boy. He was at least a head taller than the other boy, and stared down at him something menacing.

"Why don't you let the girl get through?" He asked, turning in her direction for the first time. She smiled weakly at him and he winked. Regulus grumbled under his breath and turned, marching into the compartment he'd been standing in and shut the door, then drew the blind down. Violet could hardly believe Sirius had the courage to stand up to that boy.

"Th.. thank you," Violet said, smiling awkwardly. She'd never had anyone stand up for her in her life. He smiled at her and helped her put her case in the compartment above them. She looked around awkwardly, trying to decide where to sit, when Sirius stepped inside the compartment and gestured with his hand that she should follow.

"Violet Pond!" Professor McGonagall cried. Violet, trembling from head to toe, sat on the stool, sorting hat put on her head.

"Interesting. Very interesting," the hat said. "You're quite smart, very smart. Clever and witty. Ravenclaw seems an awfully good choice. But I see a bravery in there too, bravery that you want to let out but haven't yet. Oh, you will no doubt.." The hat trails off and Violet squirms in her seat. By now her face is hot. Why is it taking so long with her? What if they don't place her and throw her out? What if they tell her she'll have to go back to muggle school while they await her sorting results? All these thoughts rush into her head that she doesn't even hear the hat say where she'll go.

"What?" Violet whispered, more to herself than anyone. But then she hears applause and looks over to the Gryffindor table. She must have been placed in Gryffindor. She jumped from the stool and rushed towards the table. She sat on the edge and turned to look back at the rest of the first years, grinning like a loon. Her gaze fell upon a young boy with blonde-brown hair and a scar across his face. His eyes met her's and she blushed, but he was the first took look away.

Violet sat in the common room, writing out a letter to her mother. Sure, she hadn't even been at Hogwarts for a day, but she wanted to keep her mother updated. It was 11:45 pm, and most people had gone to bed. The only ones left in the common room were Sirius, the boy who'd rescued her not a few hours ago, was reading a book, a young boy with shaggy black hair was playing with his wand, a fat boy who kept looking from Sirius to the other boy with keen looking eyes, and the boy she'd made eye contact with during the sorting. He was sitting in front of the fire, looking into the flames. Violet went back to her letter and re-read it, just to make sure everything was good.

Dear mum,  
Hello. It's me, Violet. I hope you, Dad, and Tracy are well. Hogwarts is so huge! The train ride was fun, and I even made a friend. His name is Sirius Black. Is he a part of the wizarding family you taught me about? I never asked. I thought it might be rude. I got placed in Gryffindor! I know you were in Ravenclaw, but Dad was in Gryffindor too! Tell him I'm in Gryffindor. I think he'll be happy. Penny like sit here. She's with me right now, on my arm. I didn't want to walk the whole way up to the Owlrey, and I thought things would go quicker if I just tossed her out the window. Is that against the rules? I don't care. If it gets you your letters faster, then it's okay. I don't know what else to say. Tell everyone I love them. Bye!  
Love Violet

Violet smiled and wrapped the letter up, tied it to Penny's foot, and opened the window beside where she was sitting. Suddenly the fat boy shot up in the air, "You can't do that in here!" He shouted. The three boys sitting in the common room turned to see what she was doing. Violet's face flamed scarlet. On any other day, Violet would have mumbled a small sorry and ran into her room to hide out. But it was something the sorting hat said to her that kept her from doing that. But I see a bravery in there too, bravery that you want to let out but haven't yet. Oh, you will no doubt. It was those few words that kept Violet from running away and hiding.

"How do you know? None of the teachers said anything about it." She couldn't believe the words coming from her mouth. The boy with the shaggy black hair said,

"She's got a point you know." The portly boy blushed and sat back down. Violet raised an eyebrow, 'humphed', and let Penny out the window. She soared away, and Violet closed the window after her. The boy that had stood up to her looked very, very embarrassed, as if on the verge of tears. Violet felt bad for being so mean and asked,

"What's your name?" The boy looked up at her as if he couldn't believe she were addressing him and said,

"Peter. Peter Pettigrew."

"Hi Peter, I'm Violet. That's Sirius," she said pointed at Sirius. He looked up and waved lazily. Violet turned to the black haired boy and asked, "What's your name?"

"James Potter," he said. James swiveled in his seat to get a look at the boy by the fireplace. He was staring at them, but not speaking.

"What's your name?" James asked him. The boy looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but where he was at the moment.

"R - Remus. Remus Lupin," he said. Violet smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Have you heard who teaches potions?" James asked. Violet answered, Remus got in on the conversation, Sirius opened up, Peter crawled out of his shell, and by 2:00 am the five of them had become inseparable. They ate together, went to classes together, talked together, and even pranked together. They would later find out that Remus is a werewolf, that Peter doesn't have a happy home life, and that Violet may be in grave danger. But even through their darkest times, they'll do it together.


	2. Chapter One

Violet was bleeding. At first, she had no idea how the blood got there - it was just.. there. She'd felt a sharp pain in her hand and when she'd brought it up to eye level to inspect, there had been a small trickle of blood running down her hand. But she'd been so tired that she hadn't thought twice about it and covered her eyes with her arm. She'd dosed off then, but not five minutes later the pain was back and sharper this time. Cursing, she rubbed her eyes with her fists and blinked furiously. When her vision came back, she jumped in bed and yelped. Sitting on her stomach was a large, brown, tawny owl by the name of Jordan. "Ugh, Jordan!" Violet grumbled, bringing her hand to her mouth and sucking on the sore digit. Jordan the tawny owl is owned by Remus Lupin, a fellow Gryffindor sixth year and Violet's boyfriend. His owl is an old grump, and prefers picking on Penny, Violet's owl, and biting Violet's fingers. With great care, Violet snatched the letter from Jordan's leg and laid back in bed, reading the letter.

Dear Patches,  
I'm going to apologize in advance for Jordan, since every time I send him with your letter you write back to tell me he's bit you. Dad's been telling me for ages that he'll buy me a new owl, my mum says we shouldn't waste the money on an owl when Jordan is so healthy and well. So I can't get a new owl until he dies. I'm considering poisoning his water dish. Is that too mean? Oh well. Padfoot, Prongs, and I are meeting up in Diagon Alley on the 20th. I'm not sure when you'll get this letter, but if you can't get here by the 20th it's no problem. We're staying in the leaky cauldron until the 30th. It took my parents a lot of convincing. You know how my mum can be. I'm not sure about Wormtail though. Sirius wrote to him and he said his folks said no, but you know Peter. He'll figure something out. Make sure you can convince your parents to let you stay. I'll see you then. I love you.

Love,  
Moony

Violet smiled to herself, jumped out of bed, and ran over to the desk in her bedroom. There, she wrote a quick response in sloppy handwriting.

Dear Moony,  
Yes, Jordan bit me, but it wasn't too bad. It's the 20th today! I'll ask my mum and dad about staying at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm sure they'll take me for my stuff if not to stay. I'll send Penny with the letter, she's quicker. I don't condone trying to poison Jordan. If your mum found out, you _know_ what she'd do to you. I do hope that Peter can come. I haven't seen him at all this summer! Being coped up with his family all summer must be dreadful. Do you remember what they did at the platform last year?Yikes! I really want to get a new broomstick. Quidditch this year is going to be a pain. Since Jamie graduated last year, guess who became the quidditch captain? James. He's been telling Jamie for years that we need to be practicing later in the day and more times a week. I'll probably die halfway through the season. Then whose fault is it going to be for losing the best chaser? I bet I can get mum and dad to comply. I'll see you later today.

Love,  
Patches  
P.s. I love you too

As soon as she finished writing she scooped Penny out of her cage and strapped the letter to her leg. "You're going to need to deliver this for me Penny," Violet said, tying the letter to her pet's leg. "Get this to Remus. And be quick about it." Then she threw Penny out the window gracelessly and hopped onto her bed. She read the letter over again and smiled to herself, repeating the words 'I love you' under her breath.

Most people who knew about Violet and Remus thought the relationship was completely bonkers. "But you're so funny Violet!" They'd say, or, "You're so athletic!" or even, "You're so social!" Everyone assumed that because Remus wasn't as social as everyone else that he was shy, awkward, and boring. But he was, in fact, quite the opposite. Remus is the smartest of the Marauders, always getting top marks in school and helping Violet in subjects she isn't quite good at. Remus _is_ athletic, though not in the sense that people in the wizarding world are. He plays basketball, a sport not played amongst wizards. And he's good too. He's also sweet, always telling Violet that he loves her or snuggling up with her in the common room, though no one ever sees because the Marauders like to stay up later than everyone else. He's funny, always making jokes and finding new ways to make Violet laugh. He's sexy, but at least everyone in the school knows that. How could you miss that attractive face? "How can you miss that scar?" some people would say, but Violet didn't mind. In fact, she thought the scar made him even more attractive, like he was a soldier back from battle. But more than any of that, Remus Lupin is the bravest man Violet has ever met. Because despite all the good things about him, Remus still has to curl up under the safety of the whomping willow once a month and take the form of a werewolf.

Telling her parents had been the hardest part. Violet suggest they not tell them, wait until after school when things between them became serious. But Remus, being the charming, kind person he is, didn't want to deceive the parents of the woman he loves. So, two months previously, on June 14th to be exact, the couple gave the news.

It was over breakfast that Violet decided to tell her parents about Remus. Violet had stayed at James' house for the last month of school every summer so far in the school year. Beth, Violet's mother, had thought something might be going on between James and Violet. But when Violet came to her parents to tell them that she was dating Remus, Beth squealed in delight.

"Oooh, which one is he!?" her mother practically screeched. Jonathon Pond, Violet's father, stuck his fingers in his ears and went to the refrigerator, retrieving the orange juice and swig right from the jar. Normally, this would infuriate Beth, but she wasn't paying attention to her husband.

"The tall, blondish looking one," Violet said, blushing. Her first thought was to say 'the hot one,' but really all the Marauders were attractive. Even Peter, who'd gotten over his love for sweets and become thin for the first time in his life. Beth tilted her head to the side in thought. Then her eyes brightened.

"Oh I know who you're talking about. He's cute!" The a look crossed her face and Beth asked, "He's the one with the, uh.." she brought her finger to her face and drew a line with her fingernail, "the scar?"

"Mum!" Violet shouted. "Surely you wont say something like that in front of him!" Violet crossed the kitchen to slap her father on the hand and take the orange juice from him. He pouted, but Violet just smiled at him and took a swig herself.

"Well he's not here at the mo," Beth said, turning to face her daughter. When she caught her drinking from the jug she screeched. "Not strait from the jug, you get that from your father!" Then she swiped the jug from Violet, sapped it, and shoved it into the fridge. Violet and her father shared a goofy grin. Then a shadow fell upon Violet. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and got serious.

"Actually," Violet said casually, "Remus wanted to come over and meet you guys. Since I've already met his mother and father and we've just started getting serious and he hasn't met you guys we thought it would be a good idea for you to meet each other." The last words came out in a rush and Violet had to look away from her mother. On any other day, having Remus meet her family would be something to look forward to. But with the bombshell that they're planning on dropping, Violet really wasn't looking forward to the dinner party. At least, she thought, she'd get to see Remus again. That made her smile.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Violet! I have to clean the house! I have to buy some food, no! I'll cook!" Beth rushed around the house muttering to herself. Violet looked to her father with a shy smile. Jonathon rolled his eyes.

"You should have come to me first, Violet. You know how your mother gets," but he was smiling so Violet didn't think her father was too bothered by it. So that night, Remus arrived at 7:00 pm via floo network.

"Remus!" Violet shouted when he arrived by her fireplace. He was as handsome as ever, but with slight bags under his eyes and a worn expression. When he saw Violet, however, he perked up and ran to her. They embraced in her sitting room until Violet could no longer take the distance and snogged him right in front of her parents. That is, until her father cleared his throat. The two broke apart and Remus blushed. After introducing themselves and engaging in small talk, Beth ran into the kitchen to check on dinner. When she did not return, Jonathan went to check on her. Once they were alone, Violet grabbed Remus' face in her hands and studied him.

"When was the last full moon?" She asked desperately, stroking his hair away from his face.

"Two days ago," he said, and now that they were alone the signs of the moon were stating to show. Like the weary lines on his face or the somber eyes.

"Are you okay?" Violet asked, stroking his face, "We could have done this another day." Remus shook her off.

"I'm here now, and I'm fine. Don't worry about me," then he put his hand over the one Violet held against his cheek. She smiled, but it was forced. This was the only thing she didn't like about Remus. When it came to 'that time of the month,' Remus closed up and pretended he was alright when he very well could be suffering.

"Dinner's ready," Beth Pond called from the kitchen. Violet smiled at Remus and took his hand, squeezing it. Then they got up and joined the rest of the Pond family.

"Where's your sister?" Remus asked under his breath.

"At a friend's house," was her mumbled response. Violet let her parents and Remus talk, seeing as this whole dinner was about then getting acquainted. Violet couldn't push her nerves down, reaching under the table repeatedly to squeeze Remus' knee. They had fish and chips for dinner, with peas on the side. Violet played with her peas with her fork, rolling them around on her plate.

"Remus is a werewolf," Violet said out of the blue. The table fell silent. Violet stared at her plate, pursing her lips. She really didn't mean for that to slip out, it just did. Remus' eyes grew the size of saucers and his eyebrows raised.

"Well that went well," he said. Violet bit her lip. Beth laughed nervously.

"But.. But.. You're serious. Oh my God Jonathan she's _serious_," Beth said, nerves getting the best of her. Remus looked to Violet with that 'gettingjudgedandfeelingreallybadaboutit' look. Violet took his hand under the table.

"Mum, Remus is my boyfriend and I love him. Being a werewolf has never put me in danger. I'm fine. He's fine. _We're_ fine." After a long conversation about transformation, the whomping willow, and Violet being an animagus, Beth calmed down and Jonathan let go of the hard, protective dad stare.

Violet smiled fondly at the memory. Yes, her parents freaked for a few minutes, but in the end they got over it and understood that Remus really wasn't a danger to anyone as long as she stayed a fawn and inside the whomping willow. She'd kept out the fact that her, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius would sneak out of the whomping willow and prowl the streets of Hogsmead. She wasn't sure how her mother would react._Badly_, she though. But she pushed that thought from her mind and got out of bed, walking down the stairs to breakfast with the intention of asking her parents to stay at the leaky Cauldron.


	3. Chapter Two

It didn't take much convincing to get to stay at the Leaky Cauldron with her friends. Her parents let her stay at James' the last moth of every summer, so it really wasn't a big deal. Beth and Jonathan Pond knew how important the rest of the Marauders are to Violet, so not a few hours later, packed and excited, Violet was on her way to London. The car ride would take about an hour, so Violet got cosy in the back seat, pulling her black trench coat tighter around her body. It was a dreary day in England, rain pouring down the side of her window. Violet played with the charm on her necklace, a Christmas present from Remus. It looked like a butterfly, with two large wings and a circle in the middle, two small chains hanging from it. It was beautiful, and only left her neck for showering and sleeping. Violet leaned her head against the window, the glass cool on her forehead. She pushed her curls out of her face and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep. She really should have worn a long sleeve top, not the sleeveless yellow collar shirt she'd chosen. She'd been thinking about beauty instead of warmth and was starting to regret it. Then the heat kicked on and filled the old antique car with heat. Violet sighed and smiled, the warmth taking her into a much needed sleep.

"Violet? Violet! Wake up, we're here." Violet was jolted awake by her father shaking her arm.

"What?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. She looked out her window, saw the familiar sight of the Leaky Cauldron, and sat up wide awake.

"Let's get you all checked in and then go to the bank," Beth said, turning into the small inn and getting out of the car. Jonathan and Violet followed suit, climbing out of the black '67 Chevy Impala. Violet's father is a huge car fanatic, a hobby he'd let loose to anyone who'd pay attention long enough to listen. Violet helped her parents unload the Impala and practically ran into the Leaky Cauldron, bouncing on the tops of her toes. But when she entered the small inn her friends were nowhere to be found. Cursing, she waited in the door for her parents and crossed her arms. After getting situated Beth went to pay for the room, but Violet shook her head.

"Actually, Remus and I are sharing a room. We always do at James' house, and since his parents are away and we're staying here instead of at his place, Remus and I are just getting a separate room." Jonathan's eyebrows shot into his hairline and Beth started to have a melt down.

"What? But you're only fifteen! You're not sleeping together are you! Violet that's - that's just not right! You are a young girl! That's a soil of your decency!" Violet's eyes grew twice their normal size and her mouth formed into a thin line. By now almost everyone in the pub were staring at the trio, some of them sniggering, while Beth went into full-fledged panic attack mode. After Violet insisted nothing intimate had happened between her and her boyfriend - though it was a lie - and Jonathan calmed his wife down, Violet's father suggested they go to Gringotts. After getting her gold and having her mother harp on her again - _soiling your perfect, beautiful image!_ - Violet went back to the Impala with her parents to wish them goodbye. After embracing with both parents, Violet said,

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. The guys should be here somewhere.." she trailed off, looking behind her as if they'd pop out of thin air. But she didn't see them anywhere and so she waved her parents goodbye as they backed out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"We'll see you at the train station!" Beth called, and then they were gone. Violet turned and made her way down Diagon Alley, stopping into Flourish in Blotts and picking out the books she would need for school. When she exited the store, bags in hand, she bumped into a tall boy with untidy black hair and large round glasses.

"Prongs!" Violet shouted, flinging her arms around the skinny boy.

"Patches!" He exclaimed, pulling her into a death grip hug. When he let her go she spotted Sirius close behind. She rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Padfoot! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Patches! Where have you been, hiding in your house all summer!?" They ended their embrace and smiled at each other. Violet was just about to make a sarcastic retort when something got her eye. A patch of long, blonde-brown hair. Dark, chocolate brown eyes. A six foot lanky body.

"REMUS!" Remus Lupin turned to the sound of his name, eyes confused for a few moments before he saw who the voice belonged to. Violet stood rooted to the spot, staring at him through large doe eyes. He stared back, mouth slightly open and eyes large. Then he started for her, long legs tramping across the pavement. It was like him running for her was all he needed, and she broke from the spot and ran for him, arms outstretched and tears starting in the corners of her eyes. It was like she were in a trance and all she could see was him. They met halfway and she jumped into his arms. He swung her in a circle and she giggled, leaned down, and pecked him on the lips. When he put her down she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a thorough snog. She way lost in it, his tongue and teeth and skin and then his hands were wandering down to her bum and -

"Hmmm hmmm," Sirius said, coughing into his fist. The couple broke apart and Remus blushed seven different shades of red. Violet blushed a bit but instead of succumbing to the embarrassment of the situation, Violet did a cheeky bow and took Remus' hand, and the two walked the short distance back to their two friends.

"Wormtail never show up?" Violet asked, frowning. Even if he was a bit awkward, Peter was their friend and Violet was looking forward to spending some time with him before school started.

"Nah. Said his folks wouldn't let him come. He already got his school supplies, he said. His parents wouldn't drive him down again. Can you imagine, living with that lot?" Violet cringed. It was well known throughout their group that Peter's family were a bunch of assholes. They didn't bring it up a lot though, afraid it would upset Peter.

"Not really. You should see my mum, though. Spent twenty minutes asking me if Remus and I shagged yet." Remus' face blushed the color of a fresh tomato and he stammered trying to answer. Sirius and James laughed.

"You didn't say anything did you?" James asked.

"God no. If I told her she'd have an even _bigger_ melt down. You've met my mother, you know." Violet bumped shoulders with Remus, but he was still in an embarrassed trance. "Come on Remus, you're not getting killed by my parents. Yet." He gulped so loud the other three could hear and they all suppressed giggles. That's how it was with the five of them. They made fun of each other, embarrassed each other, but never meant anything by it. Violet squeezed Remus' hand and wrapped an arm around James' shoulder. "Have you been to look at brooms yet? I need a new one." The quartet linked arms and walked down Diagon Alley, stopping in stores to collect the items they'd need for sixth year and joking. They ran into Narcissa Black on their way to to get new robes, but even she couldn't dampen their spirits. Violet was the happiest she'd been in a long time, inspecting a _Nimbus 1500_ and explaining all the cool features to Remus. He didn't understand most of it, considering he wasn't a very good flyer and only kept up with quidditch because of Violet and James, but nevertheless he listened with rapt attention and even asked questions. This was another thing Violet loved about Remus; the fact that was always interested in Violet and what she did. It pleased her to no end and she smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. This was happiness, walking down the street sandwiched between Remus and James. And this is love, laying down after a night spent making love with the most important man in your life.


	4. Bonus Chapter: Locked Away

Violet Pond sat in the Gryffindor common room, library book propped open in her lap. This wasn't an unusual sight, considering Violet was an avid reader. But things couldn't be more different. Violet wasn't reading for pleasure, or to get ahead in her studies. She was reading so she could commit an illegal act to protect her best friend. Even saying that in her head sounded a little bit crazy. She looked to her right and saw Sirius, completely absorbed in a book about animagi and the types of animals they can transform into. The common room was empty, save the Marauders sitting in comfy chairs actively reading. Violet couldn't even believe she could call these people her friends. Her first year in Hogwarts and already she had friends that she could rely on, people that were kind to her and loved her unconditionally.

"Hey listen to this," Violet said, propping herself on her elbows and reading a passage from the book she was reading, "_Achieving the form of an Animagi is extremely hard and complex, with differing side effects, especially when trying to achieve the form of an animal that doesn't compare to the which or wizard itself._ We're going to have to choose an animal that like us?" Violet raised an eyebrow and looked to James. "I don't know what kind of animal I'm like."

"We can always right down things about us and look in animal books," Peter suggested quietly from his chair, an animal book he must have brought from home propped open in his lap. "I brought this form home. I like the pictures."

"This is perfect!" Violet exclaimed, snatching the book from him. "Have you already picked your's?"

"We should pick something small and relative to the area," Sirius said smartly. Violet nodded her head in agreement.

"I think I'd like to be a rat," said Peter. This caught Violet by surprise. Violet wanted to say something but thought better of it and shut her mouth.

"Okay. Sirius, what about you?"

"A dog," he said without hesitation.

"James?" Violet asked.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "What about you Violet?"

"I'm not sure, but whatever it is I think I want to be a baby," Violet said, though secretly she'd probably be whatever James was. Violet couldn't understand it, but she always felt a strong connection for James Potter. He was like the older brother she never had, but always wanted. Not that she didn't love her younger sister Tracy. She did. Deeply. But she'd always yearned for an older brother and she found that in James. The door to the common room opened and the four friends stood shock-still, afraid Professor McGonagall had come to tell them off for being too loud and find their animagus books. But it wasn't Professor McGonagall. It was the boy they were waiting for; Remus Lupin. When he came through the portrait hole he stood frozen in his tracks, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. He looked worn, and old beyond his years. There were bags under his eyes and a scratch across his right arm.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked, not moving from the spot he was standing in.

"We know," Sirius said in a completely non-judgmental voice. Remus looked even more fearful, if that were even possible.

"Know what? I was visiting my grandmother again-"

"Remus, we know you're a werewolf," Violet said, getting up from her chair, book clutched under her right armpit. the portrait hole shut behind him, producing a loud bang, but Remus didn't even flinch.

"I'm not! I was visiting my aunt in Peru-"

"I thought it was your grandmother?" James said, raising an eyebrow. Remus looked as if he were on the verge of tears. "Look, we really don't care. It's not like ou being a werewolf will make us hate you." Remus' eyebrows knit together.

"What?"

"Yeah!" Violet said, stepping forward, holding the book open out in front of her. "We've been reading about Animagi. It should take us a few years, but we can do it. All of us!"

"Violet said it would be hard, but we can do it if we really work at it," said Sirius.

"And werewolves can't tell that Animagi are humans, so you wouldn't try to kill us," added Peter. Remus' mouth dropped open.

"You can't be serious," he said, turning all kinds of red.

"Why not?" Violet asked, frowning.

"I'm a werewolf," he said, "a dangerous, psychotic werewolf. And you want to be near me during transformation?"

"But you wouldn't be able to hurt us," Violet said, and ten she launched into a long description of Animagi and werewolves. About seven minutes later, Remus cut her off.

"You'd do that for me?" He asked, eyes wide and face an image of pure disbelief.

"Of course," James said.

"Why not?" said Peter.

"We're your friends, we're here for you," added Sirius.

"We'd never let you suffer alone," finished Violet. Remus stared at her with the most loving expression Violet had ever seen. And that's when she knew. At one o clock in the morning on a full moon in a dimly lit common room in her first year of Hogwarts at twelve years old, Violet Reagan Pond fell in love with Remus Lupin.


End file.
